Visión
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Hay personas capaces de ver más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Relato elegido ganador del Primer Concurso de Relatos del Saint Seiya Zone. Inspirado en Lost Canvas, contiene avances. Capitulo único.


Como se ha mencionado, este fic resultó ganador en el Primer Concurso de Fics del Saint Seiya Zone. El concurso era temático sobre Lost Canvas, así que supongo que se hará complicado de comprender para quien no esté familiarizado con este manga. Si es así, le recomiendo ferviertemente su lectura.

Quisiera dedicar esta historia, en primer lugar, a Lis-chan por organizar el concurso. ¡Gracias, linda! A mi hermanita Mari por ser mi apoyo absoluto bajo cualquier circunstancia. A Toñi, mi madre, por haberse convertido en uno de mis críticos habituales; y por la misma razón a mi osito Jordi, por estar siempre ahí para cualquiera de mis múltiples tonterías. ¡Os quiero!

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Nerta! ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Sois una aprendiz! ¡Debéis regresar a vuestras habitaciones!

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, Caballero del Águila. Sólo leo.

El Caballero del Águila resopló, desdeñoso. El Caballero del Loto era más que permisivo con aquella chiquilla que había encontrado en algún remoto lugar del lejano norte. Con los ojos azules como los cristales de hielo y su cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, la joven Nerta se ganaba más de una mirada desconfiada por su extraño aspecto… Y más de dos por sus extraños entretenimientos.

-¿Y tenéis que hacer eso aquí fuera? El Santuario está luchando contra Hades, varios Caballeros de Oro han fallecido; no podemos preocuparnos de proteger a una aprendiz imprudente.

-No lo hagáis, mi señor –sonrió ella, mirando igualmente hacia el suelo-. Sabré esconderme cuando llegue el momento.

Águila resopló y se giró hacia las explanadas de entrenamiento: aquellos acantilados eran un lugar susceptible de ataque, y prefería apostar a los soldados unos metros más atrás. Allá la insensata de Nerta si no quería hacerle caso. Él no era su maestro y, por tanto, quedaba libre de toda responsabilidad.

Cuando el irritado Caballero de Plata se alejó, Nerta se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras echaba hacia la espalda la trenza que pendía de su hombro. En verdad las Cartas estaban revoltosas esa tarde. ¿Por qué no le contaban nada?

Suspirando, recogió los naipes en sus manos y comenzó a barajarlos de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Dulce Athena… Si no queréis que sepa dónde se encuentra mi maestro, al menos permitidme ver algo de esta guerra. Dejadme saber si hay esperanzas…

Cortó el mazo con la mano izquierda, y comenzó a girar las Cartas sin sentido alguno. De nuevo su habilidad había vuelto a ella: cada Carta comenzaba a mostrarle una serie de imágenes en su cabeza.

El arcano 0 fue el primero en salir. El Loco.

Alguien estaba cambiando de lugar. Un joven vagaba sin conocer su destino, caminando entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos… Alguien que acababa de aparecer en terrenos del Santuario en compañía de otras sombras.

Aquel naipe no le dijo nada más. Cuando las sensaciones que le transmitía se terminaron, tomó otro para girarlo.

VIII. La Justicia. Portando una espada.

El portador de la espada estaba más muerto que vivo. Nerta no podía ver claramente las heridas, pero sí sabía que el Caballero de Oro de Capricornio, el único que portaba a Excalibur en su brazo, estaba a punto de desfallecer. De puro agotamiento.

XV. El Diablo.

O más bien, cuatro diablos. Encarnados en uno. Cuatro seres de oscuridad que formaban el más temible engendro que Nerta pudiera ver en sus pesadillas.

X. La Rueda de la Fortuna.

Tres seres, corriendo sobre la Rueda de la Fortuna, haciéndola girar… Nerta podía ver a tres muchachos… No, uno de ellos era una chica. Pero… Sí, uno de ellos había aparecido antes en su visión: El Loco, el muchacho que vagaba entre los mundos… Los tres combatían mano a mano con unos horribles seres…

XI. La Fuerza.

¡Un momento! ¿Acaso no estaban separadas las cuatro sombras? ¡Ya no eran solo una, su poder se había dividido! Los ataques de los jóvenes las mantenían separadas… Pero el Caballero de Oro estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

¿Era la fuerza o la voluntad lo que mantenía con vida aquellos cuatro espíritus? Tres de ellos debían haber partido hacia el descanso eterno poco tiempo atrás, pero se mantenían en el mundo de los mortales… Más bien por su fuerza de voluntad.

Dos Cartas cayeron entonces de las manos de Nerta, situándose sobre la última Carta que había girado. Las imágenes quedaron claramente ante ella.

XIV. La Templanza.

III. La Emperatriz.

Un emisario alado y una mujer imprescindible preparaban ahora el modo de derrotar a las cuatro voluntades. ¿Emisario alado? ¿Acaso podría ser…? ¿El Caballero de Sagitario había vuelto a este mundo?

Nerta pudo verlos entonces. Él y la encarnación de Athena estaban juntos y, mientras el Caballero tensaba su arco y lo armaba con la flecha dorada, la de Ojos Grises hacía un gesto similar, cargando con su magnífico cosmos guerrero la delicada arma que pretendía servir a sus propósitos.

Nerta abrió los ojos. ¿Estaba viendo el futuro, como hacía habitualmente, o quizá lo que estaba sucediendo? Se concentró por unos momentos, y pudo notar un poderoso y beatífico cosmos saliendo desde el Templo de Athena, por encima de las Doce Casas. ¿Es que la diosa por fin se iba a involucrar en una guerra? ¿La Señora Guerrera iba a combatir mano a mano con sus protectores?

Los ojos de Nerta se iluminaron por un momento. Había visto a Sacha varias veces desde su llegada al Santuario, y por un momento se la imaginó adornada como una valkiria, aquellas diosas que recogían las almas de los guerreros para llevarlos al Valhala…

Un extraño sentimiento de orgullo nació en el pecho de la muchacha. Sus mayores le habían dicho que debería proteger a la diosa griega porque, además de haber sido elegida para ello, la encarnación humana de Athena no solía ser una guerrera de prestigio… ¡Qué sabían aquellos ancianos, si lo más importante de sus vidas era reunirse en la casa del consejo del pueblo para beber hidromiel alrededor de la hoguera!

Sus manos actuaron guiadas más por instinto que por voluntad. ¿Tal vez su plegaria a Athena la había permitido ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos mismos instantes? Recordaría agradecérselo en la plegaria de la noche…

XIII. La Muerte.

Esa Carta cayó atravesada sobre la segunda que había aparecido en su tirada, la Justicia. Una afilada guadaña sobre una afilada espada. ¿Es que ese cosmos…? ¿Esa maravillosa potencia, radiante de fe y voluntad de vivir, provenía del moribundo Caballero de Capricornio? ¿Era él quien hacía arder su cosmos con tal majestuosidad que podría rivalizar con el del Patriarca?

Un nuevo pálpito la hizo abrir los ojos. ¿El Caballero de Capricornio estaba preparándose para convertirse en la Muerte?

Lanzó una nueva Carta con ansiedad.

XVI. La Torre.

Sobre la Muerte y el Diablo. La Torre destruyéndose, cayendo al vacío, terminando con su existencia.

¿Con la existencia de los dos? ¿Tanto de las sombras como del Caballero? Los ojos de Nerta se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué, tras tanto sacrificio, el heroico Caballero de Oro debía perecer?

Una mano, firme y gentil, se posó sobre su hombro.

-Nerta, no podéis estar aquí fuera, los aprendices debéis regresar a vuestros dormitorios. ¿Es que no sa…? Nerta, hija, ¿por qué estáis llorando?

La chiquilla miró a su maestro, el Caballero del Loto, sorprendida por sus palabras.

¡Ella no estaba llorando! Sí tenía ganas, lo admitía, pero había aprendido a… No, en verdad estaba llorando. Al alzar la mano al rostro, notó cómo unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su pálida piel.

-Maestro, hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué Athena no salva a un Caballero que lucha hasta la muerte y da su mejor esfuerzo en su honor?

-Nerta –el Caballero se arrodilló ante su aprendiz y la miró fijamente a los ojos-, respondedme con sinceridad. Si tuvierais que salvar a vuestros padres de una muerte segura, muy dolorosa, ¿quemaríais al máximo vuestro cosmos, y daríais hasta vuestra última gota de sangre?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y por vuestros amigos?

-Sin dudar.

-¿Y qué podrían hacer ellos para salvaros?

La chiquilla miró a los castaños ojos de su maestro sin comprender.

-Nada, maestro… Cuando se hace arder el cosmos al máximo, se agota la energía vital.

-De modo que si lucháis por el bien de quienes amáis, deberíais perder la vida, ¿no es así? –la chiquilla asintió-. ¿Y vos amáis a Athena, Nerta?

Por fin comprendió las palabras de su maestro. Miró triste hacia las Cartas, suspirando. Probablemente, en esos momentos el último aliento del Caballero ya se habría extinguido. Por el bien de Athena.

-Maestro… ¿Cómo se llamaba el Caballero de Oro de Capricornio?

-¿Eh? Se llama, pequeña… Se llama ElCid.

-Honradle esta noche en vuestras plegarias, maestro. Ahora descansará en el Valhala, guiado por la mano de Athena.

La chiquilla recogió sus Cartas, colocándolas en el mazo sin prestar mayor atención. Cuando las miró para recogerlas en la cajita que su abuelo le había tallado, sonrió al ver la Carta superior.

La Justicia.

-Maestro… En verdad la Justicia lucha con una espada afilada, ¿no es así?


End file.
